What Happens Backstage
by xForeverDazzledx
Summary: When Tawni shut off that TV, the whole world was cut off from Chad and Sonny's private discussion. But that didn't mean the conversation was cut off, too. The missing scene from episode 21. ONESHOT


**A/N – DO NOT READ THIS STORY IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN EPISODE 21: SONNY SO FAR! I don't want to spoil anything, and trust me, this will spoil things. So stop reading now if you don't want to be spoiled. Get it? Good.**

**So I just saw this episode on YouTube and OMG, WHY DID TAWNI HAVE TO SHUT OFF THAT TV?! Of course we all want to know what went on back there while we couldn't see anything, so here is what I'm really hoping happen. Enjoy!**

Tawni sat awkwardly in her seat while she watched Sonny and Chad having their way-to-personal-to-be-broadcasted-on-live-TV conversation. Too personal for even she to watch, and she was one of Sonny's best friends, weather they wanted to admit it or not. She knew both of them were going to die when they found out what Gilroy had done to them. But at the same time, she kind of wanted to keep watching. She knew Chad and Sonny had something. This could be the chance for not only them, but everyone else to realize it. So she stayed put and watched the screen.

"I mean, wait a second, like us liking each other?" Sonny said. You could tell by the sound of her voice that this subject was making her nervous.

"Yeah! I mean, I don't really wanna talk about my feelings in front of a live studio audience." Chad was nervous too. His normal cocky and confident expression was nowhere to be seen.

"Yeah, yeah! Yeah, right. I mean, especially feeling that we've never talked about before."

"Yeah… You have feelings?"

"Wait, do you have feelings?"

There was a brief moment of silence. This was new ground for Sonny and Chad. Their conversations usually never went beyond "Fine! Fine!" or "Good! Good!".

"I mean, since you're really asking, and it's just the two of us…"

"Right! There's no cameras, right, or anything…"

"I really… It's just…"

"No, listen. It's what I'm here for." They both smiled at each other. This was it. The moment that they hadn't realized they had been waiting for. "You go first." The moment that would only happen if one of them had the guts to just say what they really were feeling.

"You go first."

"You go… well, okay, we'll, same time."

Chad nodded, "Yeah." This seemed like the only way to go.

"One…. Two…."

"I was gonna say that…yeah…um… two and a half!"

Tawni couldn't take it anymore. All the smiling, and fidgeting, and nervous laughter. She had never seen Sonny or Chad act like that. It was way too private. She snatched the remote and shut the TV off before anything else could be revealed.

While everyone watching groaned because the biggest moment of the night had just been turned off, the two stars of the show still had a conversation to finish.

After two and a half the biggest silence of all came. Finally Sonny took a deep breath, and said, "Three."

Time seemed to move slowly after that. Both actors could spit out lines faster than most people, but this was the hardest line they ever had to say, as short as it was.

But the two of them both mustered up the courage and at the same time said, "I like you."

They both seemed to be surprised at the others response but they were both wearing goofy grins and laughing nervously.

"So… you really do like me?" Chad asked.

Sonny nodded, "And… you really like me too?"

"I mean… yeah. Yeah, I do."

They both seemed to be more confident now, like a giant weight had finally been pulled off their shoulders. There were officially no more secrets between them now.

"That was so much easier to say then I thought it would be," Sonny confessed. Though the three words were hard to force out, they had rolled right off her tongue once she said them.

"Yeah. It was. So I guess that we should go back out, right?"

"Yeah, probably. I really don't want to know what Gilroy was doing to Tawni while we were gone." She started walking back to the stage, and Chad put a hand on her back to lead her away.

But before he followed her he said to himself the only word he could think of at the moment, "Wow." He shook his head, still smiling, and walked back to the stage.

So the two lovers were finally brought together, but without telling the whole world, all thanks to the no longer conceited blonde. Everything had happened so fast and there was no way they were ready to make anything public. But no matter what happened after, no one could ruin the moment that had happened backstage.

**A/N- Ahhh… I feel so much better now. I had to get my excitement/anger out somehow and that seemed to do it. So that's what I'm really hoping happened backstage. But no one knows for sure. Disney may be a kids channel, but they know how to play tricks with their shows. Especially since I heard this episode was the season finale *tear*. Well, it's been a great 21 episodes. I can't wait to see what Season 2 brings us :D Leave you reactions to the episode in your review!**


End file.
